James (Pokemon)
James is a member of Team Rocket and a character and villain of Pokemon. He is voiced by Eric Stuart. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour James and Jessie are allies to Dr. Strange and the Multi-Universal Resistance against the Children of BlackGarurumon and the Sinisters of Evil. He and Jessie wish good luck to everyone while they leave to go on their mission Upon hearing of Their base, he instantly deducts that the dark Digimon used a follower to follow them regarding base and he may have been right. When Jessie assumes Flash and Strange are being arrogant regarding the delties of BlackGarurumon's group, James tell Jessie that that couldn't be further from the truth. James wonders after learning about the treasure, how exactly are they going to find them though he mentions he has a great deal of professions despite being a member of Team Rocket. James and the other members arrive at the mines and suspects Sinister's team may have something planned so he decides for everyone to come in the operation though he was fine with just with him, Anna and Mysterion When Dr. Strange is asked about the Apples of Eden, He and Tony tell The B Team that actually have a double mission they've been helping Dr.Strange with. He and Jessie decide to go with 16 in analyzing the island as it's something to do. Carl, 16, Jessie and James all get an analysis and where to find the treasures to form their second piece and Jaeris also shows up on them giving them a heads up on the villains and their arrival. James introduces himself to Jaeris and he decides they need to alert Strange about what Jaeris said. James returns to do just that and the heroes meet Sisko and Mace Windu who also knew that Jaeris told them about it. James get annoyed in the spaceship that Mystorieon did his little stunt. After hearing about what happened with the others, James meet Sky and The Bodyguard Unit who decide to help them out in addition to learning about the Disco Balls.James notices that Zoe has got missing and that Kudamon went after her as Terry explains. As a result Flash goes to see her too. After meeting Static and Serena James and Jessie notice that Blythe has gone missing in addition to Zoe. James finds the ship where Blythe is being held and he joins up with Dr.Strange, Tony and Alice in saving her. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of the Sinisters of Evil James heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where he meets with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat. James decides to save Henry from his nightmares and to do it alone, but Static, Gizmoduck and Chun-Li end up joining him in this caper. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. James and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. James helps stop the villains with the Multi-Universal Resistance members. Allies and enemies Allies: Team Rocket (formerly), Jessie, Meowth, Luigi, Blue, the Alpha Team, Dan (Dan Vs.), Grey, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Mysterion, Batman Beyond, Batman, Flash, Android 16, Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent, Tony Aimelda, Carl Clover, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Sam, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death the Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost, Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Ben Sisko, Mace Windu Enemies: Giovanni, Team Rocket, Ash and his friends (maybe not anymore), Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Frieza, Cooler, Frieza and Cooler's alliance, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil Gallery 5eec09a5d90656e0b3ee792fc867ab98e52c6a74_hq.jpg 9e2eb6dbce48c4c03b5e8a723d06d2d7.jpg 11ca3744c6c6c414353cf64c7c1110b1a59cadf4_00.jpg 53e083d6a2df7e63fb0254335f45f889e9a291ad_hq.jpg 200px-James_Hoppip.png 320full-james-(team-rocket).jpg 330full-james-(team-rocket).jpg 400 james.jpg 853full-james-(team-rocket).jpg 595892-259.png 649987_1298657857133_full.png 58410661_536633623529492_8005412208591583347_n.jpg 58411132_367081023926950_57035799614432333_n.jpg 58758487_2255876587999071_2642135866285256870_n.jpg 59493262_2060147044294598_7576729838872492493_n.jpg 80158117-352-k994852.jpg 125247047-352-k703358.jpg BDMaFU5CQAAQ80Y.jpg BUsffnaCMAEK1RD.jpg c098c8b06641023fea32fd55a7fb466af325c04a_hq.jpg confused_ash_as_james_wraps_his_arm_around_him_in_pokemon.jpg|I think Ash needs an adult...preferably not a member of Team Rocket! D2fbjS9X4AA_Usl.jpg de5454eb9568c8fc34d10ab4708c39be4ad0fbad_hq.gif DecisiveEvergreenImpala-size_restricted.gif download james with magikarp.gif ermgbbjttq921.png f87d789dac4cee178c86b8e359981e8a.png giphy (1) james.gif giphy james.gif growlie.jpg image (1) james.jpg images (1) james.jpg images (2) james.jpg images james.jpg james_side.png james-is-gay-rainbow.jpg james-team-rocket-costume.jpg LQc2.gif main-qimg-974e7b987728e08a4d8159c82b2defd4.png main-qimg-a358b3ca6c4445d69f425037332e00bb.png maxresdefault james.jpg original james.gif Pokemon_Screenshot_0112-me.jpg RMqndguN_400x400.jpg team-rocket-james-finger-wag.gif tenor (1) james.gif tenor (2) james.gif tenor (3) james.gif tenor (4) james.gif tenor (5) james.gif tenor james.gif tumblr_msk55wmNLi1ssbvp5o1_500.gif tumblr_mvk32yTSQE1r3ifxzo1_500.gif tumblr_n6ejm1ODvT1rrxkifo1_400.gif tumblr_n104sjLdzW1r3ifxzo4_250.png tumblr_oakifiteRc1rux4bno2_500.gif tumblr_oke5qofUDu1vt418do1_540.gif tumblr_ol407pObuD1sjhfmco1_400.gif tumblr_pe6aq8hkZH1uscb3m_540.gif tumblr_pfmiktqVK31xcgsqoo3_250.jpg tumblr_pfmiktqVK31xcgsqoo4_250.png tumblr_pfmiktqVK31xcgsqoo5_250.jpg tumblr_pfmiktqVK31xcgsqoo6_250.png tumblr_pfmiktqVK31xcgsqoo8_250.png Category:Characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Humans Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Retarded Character Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Masters of Disguise Category:On and Off Villains Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Tricksters Category:Partner Category:Sexy characters Category:Poachers Category:Team villains Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Feminine Boy Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Major Members of The Multiversal Resistance Category:Tenth in Command Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Shinichiro Miki Category:Ash Ketchum's Archenemies Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Trios Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eric Stuart